A Simple Stare
by Silent Specter
Summary: Set after the events of Titans Together. All of the Titans are together, and Jericho can't seem to get comfortable with a certain pink haired titan on his mind. Probably not so great of a story, haven't wrote a fic in ages, but liked the JeriKole pair.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters in it.**

Jericho was relieved that the Brotherhood of Evil's purge was finally over. After all the young heroes were freed (and Dr. Light was stopped) they were all finally able to relax back at titans tower.

Jericho looked around the room and saw the faces of his numerous comrades around the main room: from Cyborg and Bumblebee chatting on the couch, to Mas and Menos speaking rapidly in Spanish.

Then there was Lightning talking to Killowat, Speedy, and Thunder, and Pantha, Wildebeest, and Hot Spot in another group

It seemed everyone had someone to talk to besides him. Herald was the only other titan he ever really had contact with, and he had to go deal with Malchior, who he had imprisoned in his dimension.

There was a titan on his mind though; one he wished he could get the nerve up to talk to. He scanned the room for the Pink Haired girl, Kole was what the others had called her.

He spotted her staring out the window, and he took advantage of her unawareness to admire her beauty for a moment. He felt the same strange swelling in his stomach as when he had first seen her back at the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters.

"Watcha starin at Jericho?" he heard someone ask loudly next to his face, making him nearly fall off the stool he was sitting at. He turned around to see Beast Boy, the green shape shifter that had led him against the Brotherhood of Evil.

It was a redundant question, he couldn't answer verbally, and Beast Boy couldn't understand sign language, but Beast Boy had a smug grin on his face, he already knew what Jericho had been staring at so intently that he hadn't even noticed Beast Boy approaching.

"Why don't ya go introduce yourself?" Beast Boy asked, which was answered with an 'are you insane?' look from Jericho.

"Whatever man, you're hopeless" Beast boy teased as he walked off. Jericho began imagining scenarios in which he would tell Kole how he felt, and she would tell him how she felt the same way. 'That could never happen, who would ever like a mute social outcast like me?' Jericho thought sadly.

He returned his gaze to Kole for one last glance at the beautiful girl, when he noticed that she was staring right back at him. He began to feel uncomfortably warm and knew his face must be reddening. His heart began pounding and his stomach did somersaults as their eyes made contact. He wasn't in control of himself anymore, and all of a sudden, **Contact!**

He felt a familiar pulling sensation, although this time he dreaded it more than any other. When the pulling finally subsided, he looked into the window Kole had been staring into before, and saw her reflection stare back at him.

'No, no, no, Jericho you idiot' he thought, 'you blew it now, Kole will think you're some sort of freak'. Traumatized, he pushed himself out of Kole. He felt horrified, like he had committed an unforgivable crime, and so he ran out of the room, pushing past Kid Flash and Jinx on the way.

He made his way to the roof of the tower and sat there, mortified at what he had just done. 'How did that even happen?' he thought, 'I've never lost control like that before!'. As he stared off into the now setting sun, he heard someone approach.

He turned to see Kole, and with nowhere to run, he felt like dying, anything to relieve him of these foreign feelings.

She came over and sat down next to him with a pen and notepad, which she handed to him. He accepted it, visibly confused, and she asked him "Is that really how you feel about me Jericho?" "What do you mean?" he wrote, and showed her.

"When you possessed me, I could tell everything that you were thinking, and I 'saw' how you long you had been staring at me through your memories, and I also 'saw' your fantasies where you told me how you felt, but this is reality, so tell me, is that how you truly feel?

When Kole told him this, his heart plummeted, but he managed to calmly write something on the notepad, and then he handed it to Kole. She took it and read "yes, what you saw is how I really feel, I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You probably think I'm a freak right?" Kole began writing on the notepad, and handed it back to Jericho.

Jericho couldn't believe what it read: "Actually, it's the best thing I've ever read". Kole looked up and saw Kole blushing and staring into his eyes, the distance between them began closing, and her lips pressed against his.

After a kiss that seemed like an eternity, Kole pulled away and stood up "that was perfect Jericho, but it's been quite a day, and I'm exhausted. I'll see ya tomorrow?"

Jericho just sat there, still not quite sure if that just happened. Kole smiled, "I'll just take that as a yes" she said, as she walked back into the tower.

**Well there we go, my first fanfic in years, hope you all liked it. If you feel so inclined, please review!**


End file.
